


Best Kept

by revenant_oozi



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenant_oozi/pseuds/revenant_oozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest secret is that everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> She said she wanted Bobbi & Natasha finding out about their boys sneaking off together. I done dat.

It's hot. It's hot and slick and the spray from the shower is barely loud enough to drown out the heavy sounds of Bucky panting against his neck, just below his ear where he thinks there must be a hell of a red spot forming.

He has him where he wants him, where he has to fight him to get every time, but there they are. Bucky pressed hard against the shower tiles, hardly holding his own weight anymore as Clint has him completely taken apart and open to him under the hot water, driving into him just so he makes those harsh whimpering noises into his skin with each hard reminder of dominance.

Bucky is close, he can tell by the way his fingers have stopped hinting and are now grabbing at the sides of Clint's hips to force him to and fro, arching his back into the movement in an attempt to draw the last bit of friction out that he can.

"Fuck... fuck I'm- I'm gonna-"

Before he can finish one way or another, there is a pounding on the bathroom door and an impatient click of what sounds like a bootheel. Even muffled by the still falling water, James knows they can only hear Natasha because she wants them to.

"Hey Clint when you're done in there, your wife needs you to sign the staff report she left on the counter."

They're both holding their breath, slowly releasing it as Clint replies with a garbled affirmative. He presses his forehead against Bucky's, smirking a little and nipping at his jawline while his body starts to get excited again...

Until theres another, less angry knock at the door, this time from his wife, "And James, you left your pants on my side of the bed again."


End file.
